New World Order
by Hylia28
Summary: "Angelina has been seen as an outcast by her people her entire life, but when her parents are taken away by a Werewolf it will be up to her to find out who's behind it all and save them. Will she be able to get there on time? And perhaps find romance along the way?" Sequel to, The Hunter and the Hunted. Enjoy. :) (P.S This is a romance between two characters I made up.)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Name: Christine Michaelis

Age: Unknown (Human age 54)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Bright Hazel Green

Weapon of Choice: Twin Sai's

SHINK!

Chris runs past her enemies, cutting them down one by one as the inscription on her blades glow a soft blue color.

Special Abilities: Earth Manipulation

As an enemy advances she throws her Sai's into the ground at her feet before raising her arms, as she does this the earth trembles as it splits open, swallowing a row of enemies before she claps her hands together and the earth it once again whole.

Race: Pureblood (Ancient Bloodline)

Her eyes flash a bright green as she tumbles forward, grabbing her Sai's and spinning them around in her hands before standing up and once again advancing to cut down her enemies.

Occupation: Leader of the Order New World, mother of Angelina

Name: Sebastian Michaelis

Age: Unknown (Human age 56)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Redish Brown

Weapon of Choice: Hand to Hand

Sebastian gracefully sidesteps his opponents attacks as he delivers lightning fast punches and kicks, rendering his enemies unconscious.

Special Ability: Superhuman Speed

As he sees his wife run head on into a group of enemies, he quickly darts past them before grabbing one by the neck and slamming him into the ground. Sensing another enemy coming up behind him, he uses his momentum to do a one handed hand stand before spinning and kicking the enemy clear across the field.

Race: Pureblood

His eyes flash red as he lands on his feet and pulls his wife close before planting a deep kiss upon her lips, earning him a smack to the arm as they smile at one another, then charge into the line of battle together.

Occupation: Second in Command in the Order New World, father of Angelina

Name: Ciel Michaelis

Age: Unknown (Human age 47)

Hair Color: Bluish Black

Eye Color: Azure

Weapon of Choice: Rapier

Ciel stands there, patiently waiting for his enemies to make the first move and when they do, he cuts them down before they can even blink.

Special Ability: Precognition

Closing his eyes, he can see how the enemies are going to attack and when. Using this to his advantage, he plays out different scenarios in his head and uses the best ones to defeat his opponents. One by one, they fall to his blade.

Race: Pureblood

His eyes flash red as he walks forward, swaying his body as his enemies attack to avoid being hit before striking deadly blows himself. His graceful moves almost seem like he's dancing.

Occupation: Lieutenant of the Order New World, father of Vincent

Name: Angelina Michaelis

Age: 19

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green/Redish Brown

Weapon of Choice: Katana

Spinning her weapon like a baton, Angelina spins and twirls as her blade dances around her, cutting down her enemies as they get close.

Special Ability: Teleportation

As the enemies surround her, she looks around at them all and as they jump up into the air to attack her all at once, she turns into a swarm of bats at the last second and reappears behind them. One by one, they fall.

Race: Pureblood (Both ancient and non)

Her different colored eyes flash, one green and one red as she plants one foot into the ground, spins upwards with the other and not only kicks the enemy under the chin, but brings her sword up to stab his chest as she plants both feet firmly back onto the ground.

Occupation: Hunter, daughter of Christine and Sebastian

Name: Vincent Michaelis

Age: 19

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Azure

Weapon of Choice: Iron Gauntlets

As they enemies close in around him, Vincent delivers a barrage of punches to his foes, throwing them back or killing them where they stand.

Special Ability: Superhuman Strength

When the enemy tries to overwhelm him, he picks up a nearby tree and tosses it into the enemies as if it weighed nothing at all. As the tree hits them, he runs over and finishes off those who did not die by the tree crushing them.

Race: Pureblood

His eyes flash red as he hits his fists together and punches the ground, causing his enemies to lose their balance. He takes advantage of this and pummels them all until they are nothing but ash.

Occupation: Hunter, son of Ciel and Elizabeth

As the enemy realizes they will not win this battle, they flee from the field and head back to their masters. Seems someone from the old Order wanted to go forward with the plan they had spent years to prevent, thus why they are here now.

The City of New York is almost completely overrun by the turned, and in order for them to prevent any more humans coming into harms way, they have evacuated the city until further notice.

She has asked, Claude and Hannah to see what they can find out about all this from their race, but so far nothing has turned up. Whoever is doing this sure knows how to cover their tracks.

It has been 20 years since she has defeated her uncle and taken her place as ruler over the races, as well as form the Order, New World. But one day, the turned just came out of nowhere and starting turning other humans and they don't have a single clue as to who could be behind it all. It's frustrating, especially when others come to her for answers and she has non to give.

Sighing, she rakes a hand through her hair as she looks out over the city of New York, some buildings are on fire and the firemen are doing their best to put out the flames, other places have broken windows and turned over cars in front of the buildings. It's a complete mess and if she doesn't get to the bottom of this quickly, there won't be a New York left. Whoever is behind the scenes better watch their backs, because they will slip up eventually and when they do, she will be there.

"Chris!"

She turns around and sees, Claude and Hannah running up to her.

"We have some bad news..."

BOOM! BOOM!

The ground begins to shake and they all lose there balance for a moment before quickly regaining themselves.

"Bombs?"

Chris asks as she looks over in the direction of the noise. Claude shakes his head with a grave expression.

"No, something much worse."

At this she raises a brow in question at him but soon finds out what he means when she sees a giant black beast running down the street, blood red circles forming around its iris's as vein like lines run towards its pupils.

"Oh my god. They've figured out a way to turn Werewolves too!?"

Claude and Hannah simply nod their heads gravely.

Suddenly, the beast smells them and turns its massive head in their direction. Blood dripping from its fangs as it snarls and growls at them, and with a mighty leap, lands in front of the group. They all fly back from the impact before landing on their feet and taking fighting stances.

As the beast swings it's paw at them, they all jump away and are now surrounding it. The beast watches them with crazed eyes, waiting for its chance to strike. One by one, they leap high into the air and throw everything they have at it, but it's no use and they're all once again jumping back as it roars and shakes the very air around them. They all fall to their knees while covering their ears, when suddenly it stops and they all look up to see Pluto fighting. His massive white body tackling the beast to the ground before they are locked in combat, teeth snapping at one another's throats, claws slashing at their chests.

After several minutes, the beast kicks Pluto and sends him flying into the trees. Taking this advantage, the beast turns its head toward Angelina and bounds towards her. Seeing this, time itself seems to slow down and before she knows it, Chris's feet are moving and her arms extend outward to push her daughter out of harms way.

BOOM!

As the massive paw comes down and the smoke clears they see Angelina sitting there with a look of terror on her face, for under the beasts paw is Chris and she struggles to get away.

"MOM!"

"NO, DON'T ANGELINA!"

As her daughter goes to move and help her, the paw on top of her pushes down a bit harder. Chris doesn't want her daughter getting hurt for her sake, and she gives her a pleading look telling her to get away.

"CHRIS!"

Sebastian runs up and jumps onto the beasts back, or at least he tries to. The beast sees him and before he can jump onto its back, it catches him in its massive jaws.

"UGH!"

"DAD!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Before the others can advance on the beast, it grabs Chris and throws her up into the air before she too is caught in its mouth and it darts off, leaving the group behind.

"NO! MOM, DAD!"

As the beast disappears into the shadows, she swears she can hear her parents telling her everything will be alright and that they love her. Falling to her knees, tears sting the corners of her eyes. She feels hopeless and slams her fists into the ground as the others come up behind her, all with the same hopeless looks on their faces.

Angelina swears from that moment on that she will find whoever's behind this and save her parents.


	2. The Journey Begins

I stand on the roof of a nearby building, my black trench coat fluttering in the wind as my one visible eye scans the surrounding area. It's been a month since my parents were taken by that Werewolf, and even though people have told me to give up hope on them being alive I just know that they're still out there somewhere, and I refuse to give up. I swore I'd find them and those responsible, and that's what I intend to do.

My name, is Angelina Michaelis. My parents Christine and Sebastian are the leaders of our order, New World. All my life my kind looked at me as if the mere sight of me was a curse and would avoid coming around me, or even looking at me. The reason for this, is my eyes. It's rare for a child to be born with two different colored eyes and because I am one of these children, my very existence is considered a curse. But my family saw it as a blessing, saying it meant I had the strength of the two greatest vampires in this century. I still felt self concsious about my eyes, so now I wear an eye patch to cover my left eye so only my redish brown one is visible.

Crouching down on the roof, I grip the edge and narrow my eye as it flashes red before leaping over the edge and jumping off, my trench coat flying up behind me. For my battle outfit, I actually stole my moms Cat Woman costume minus the mask and whip. She didn't seem to mind the fact it was gone, just the fact her only child would be walking around the city showing more skin than what was necessary.

As I near the ground I do a flip mid air before landing on my feet and walking off. The best way to get intel is to find a willing informant and get them to spill what they know, and that's what I intend to do. God only knows since the outbreak of turned, there are enough low lives in this damn city now to make you sick. And I know of the perfect spot to find these insects, the one place where masses of people gather at night to have a good time...the night club.  
Once I step inside the club, I am hit with the metallic smell of blood and see countless bodies littering the dance floor. Making a face in disgust, I slowly walk forward. My hips swaying slightly as my long jet black hair that comes to the middle of my back moves with me, my stiletto heels click against the floor as I step over bodies and reach behind my back. There, in the center of the corpses is at least 8 or so turned feeding. The sight sickens me greatly and I pull out my katana, it's shining silver blade seems to glow a whitish blue.

The one sees me and hisses, blood dripping of it's four top fangs as it bares it's teeth at me. I bring down my katana and swing it at my side like a baton, cutting the air and giving off a faint whistling sound. Before it can move towards me, I flip my sword up into the air and catch it by the handle before swinging it in an upwards arch, cutting the fiend in half. As it's split body peels away, a piece of it falls on either side of the floor and I bring my sword up to rest again my left shoulder. This gets the attention of the rest and they all jump towards me at once.

My eye scans the enemies and glows red as their bodies fly towards me, I crouch and twist my body and before they can reach me I jump up, turning into a swarm of bats before reappearing seconds later and cutting them all down one by one. As the last one falls I stand there looking back over my shoulder at the bodies, my sword hanging down at my side as blood drips off of it and onto the floor.

I catch movement out the corner of my eye and look up to the second floor, standing there is the one who turned either the ones I just slew or they are one of the few that still maintains some of his humanity as he looks down over the bodies wide eyed. As his slightly crazed eyes meet mine, he runs off. But before he can escape, I teleport in front of him, causing him to fall backwards onto his ass. My eye glowing red, I bend down and grip the front of his shirt before hoisting him up off the floor so he's dangling in front of my eyes.

He looks to be in a panic now and I smirk, satisfied with his reaction.

"Tell me. Who do you work for?"

"Please, I don't know anything! We were just set loose and told to have fun, that's all I know I swear!"

"Then I guess you're useless to me."

Saying this I walk over to the railing and hang him over it's edge. It might not kill him, but it'll hurt like hell.

"NO PLEASE!"

"Are you going to be a good dog and speak?"

"I told you I don't know anything!"

"Hmmm...still not willing to talk? OK."

I teleport higher until I am literally standing on the highest strobe light in the club, about a one story drop. That might break a few bones.

"AHHH! NO, PLEASE! I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK!"

"Good boy. Now, who do you work for?"

"W-we don't know his true name, we just know he goes by the name Handler. That's all I swear!"

I narrow my eye in thought, this doesn't give me much to go on and I stare at the turned I have gripped by the shirt and sigh. Seems he's telling the truth.

"Useless." I say before releasing my grip on his shirt.

I watch as he falls to the floor and breaks a few bones in the process. I then jump down and walk towards him, the light reflecting off my sword as I raise it up.

"No, I told you what I know! Please let me go!"

"And? I never said you'd leave here alive."

With that I bring my sword down in a horizontal arch and cut his head clean off. As it rolls across the floor, I click my tongue in annoyance before swinging my sword around to get the blood off and place it back into the holster sewn into my trench coat. I turn on my heel with a swish of my coat and leave the club behind me.

Now what? Uncle Claude and aunt Hannah still haven't heard anything from their kind. Uncle Ciel and aunt Elizabeth are just as much in the dark as I am, and I would ask Undertaker but when I looked for his shop, it was nowhere to be found.

"UGH! This is so FRUSTRATING!"

I say, punching the wall beside me which leaves a small crater around my fist.

"Ohhh, someone's mad."

I look up in surprise and see a man...or a woman, sitting on the edge of the roof with their one leg hanging down over it, their long red hair and coat swaying in the breeze.

"Who and what the hell are you? I'm not in the mood to play games."

"Ooh, fiery. You have your fathers temper."

With that they jump down off the roof and brush themselves off.

"I am Grell, the Grim Reaper."

"Tsk, another damn reaper. What do you want?"

"Oh I was simply in the neighborhood, that's a lot of souls to be collected back in that club, so much red."

"Yeah well, don't let me stop you."

I say before walking past him/her...it?

"One more thing."

Stopping in my tracks, I look over my shoulder slightly.

"You'll find the old bat in Hollywood. Supposedly things are getting pretty bad over there as well. Tootles."

With that the reaper leaves and I narrow my eye before looking up at the night sky. It seems to show how I'm feeling as several dark clouds blot out the moon and stars.

Hollywood huh?

With that thought in mind, I make my way to my relatives houses to let them know what that reaper told me just now. First I stop by uncle Claude's place and let him know, he, aunt Hannah and the triplets all say they'll come with but I shake my head no. This is my fight and I'll do it alone as I always have. I then stop by uncle Ciel's and aunt Elizabeth's, they too offered to help, especially Vincent but I turned them down as well before heading off on my own.

After leaving the City I head to the station to take a bus straight into Hollywood California. As I take a seat I can feel the sickening looks of the men across from me and I grin before crossing one leg over the other, pushing the edges of my coat back before fixing my top, purposely making my breasts jiggle as I fix myself, I then give them a flirtatious side glance as my eye glows red and I smile to show the points of my fangs. When the men see this they go pale and retreat to the back of the bus. I chuckle then sigh as I rest my head back against the chair and close my eye.

I can feel the bus begin to pull away and drive off when.

"Is this seat taken?"

My eye snaps open and I look up in both rage and surprise, there standing next to me is Vincent and he sends me a friendly smile before taking a seat next to me.

"Vincent!" I hiss

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to come, this is my fight."

"Oh cut the crap, Angie. You need to stop isolating yourself and realize that there are actually people out there that WANT to help you."

I tsk my tongue in annoyance and look out the window. He has always had a way of shutting me up with his words, and I know it's because he always speaks the truth. But it's still annoying.

"Fine, do what you want."

"I will."

I growl under my breath before leaning my head against the cool window and close my eyes.  
I could tell this was going to be one long trip.


	3. Hollywood

When we reach Hollywood and get off the bus, both Vincent and I stand in awe. We must be in the rich part since nearly every house we see is a mansion, everywhere you look is someone's name plastered her or there. I never really understood famous people, how can they live their lives day in and day out while being the constant center of everyone's attention. Sure they might not have liked it, some even killed themselves over it but still. I would up and quit if it were me, no amount of money is worth invasion of privacy, starvation, and OD.

I don't really get why people go nuts over someone who's famous, they're just people like all the other humans. Sure they have money, fame, good looks and what not, but at what cost. (Ugh, humans are so complicated.) I think to myself and begin walking down the street, Vincent at my side whistles as if he doesn't have a care in the world and this irritates me greatly as my eyebrow twitches.

"Only serious when you're fighting huh?"

I ask with a sigh and he smiles like a little boy, a damn cute one at that.

"Oh come on, you know that's not true."

"Oh yeah? Since when have you ever been serious about anything outside a fight?"

Hearing this he stops and looks at me with a serious expression which takes me by surprise for a moment.

"I was serious when I asked you to marry me."

(Stupefy Angelina: Vincent 1 - Angelina 0)

"Ugh! We were five years old!"

"Hahaha, so?"

"It doesn't count!"

"Says who?"

*FACEPALM*

"Just forget it!"

Saying this I walk away and he goes back to whistling his carefree tune, causing me to groan in irritation. Glad someone's enjoying themselves.  
I decide to tease him a little and smirk as I see a pretty tall blonde woman with brown eyes heading our way.

"So, is it true that all guys love blondes? Because there's a pretty one headed our way."

Hearing this he cracks an eye open slightly before shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes once more, continuing on with what he was doing while she gives him the sexy eyes.

(You know the look women give men when they find them attractive and wanna jump their bones.)

Seriously? Not even a tiny bit of interest? I mean I'm a woman and I'd definitely ask for her number or something.

Sighing, I shake my head slightly. I swear he's gay or something, not that I have anything against gay people, I say more power to them for being who they are and not giving a flying fuck about what other people think. It's just that he's always been like this, so oblivious when it comes to girls. He's a gorgeous looking guy, his body is slender and perfectly muscular which you can clearly see through his grey tank-top under his black leather biker jacket, he has a flawless chiseled face, soft perfectly shaped lips, golden blonde hair and those deep blue azure eyes that you could get lost in. If I were to describe him in only two words, it'd be beautiful sculpture.

But yeah, back on topic. He has had girls falling at his feet wanting the chance to go out with him and he always brushed them off, in a nice way, as if he could care less. And I can't blame the girls for falling head over heels for him, with his good looks and friendly, sweet and protective personality, any girl would be lucky to be with him.

As I'm lost in my thoughts, I bump into someone and go to apologize but then I feel something's off and when I look closely I can see the red ring and veins in the persons eye but only for a split second before they round a corner. Looking up at the sky, I see that it's nearing nighttime and estimating how many people are in the area, it doesn't look good. If my guess is correct, that was a scout and now he or she is going back to their leader to give the information.  
Seeing me stop in my tracks and stare in the direction the person went, Vincent stops and follows my line of sight.

"Angie, what is it?"

"A scout."

That's all it takes for him to narrow his eyes and for his muscles to tense up, ready to take on any enemy.

"Let's follow."

He nods and hugs me close, I return the hug and close my eye before teleporting us to a nearby roof, close enough for us to see but far enough not to be noticed. As we pull away from one another he sighs and ruffles his hair.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Maybe I should do it more often than."

I say with a sly smirk before heading over to the edge of the roof and ducking down.

"Pfft, whatever."

Saying this he follows and ducks down as well.

As we peer over the side he whispers.

"I wonder how many are inside."

"Judging by the look of that building...dozens."

The building looks as if it were once a factory of some sort long forgotten to the sands of time. I look up at the sky once more and see the faint glow of stars, signaling nighttime. Narrowing my eye as it glows red, I look closer and see frantic movements inside the building and cuss under my breath before pulling out my katana. Seeing me do this, Vincent puts his iron gauntlets on. We look at one another and nod before jumping down off the roof and running into the building.

Standing back to back, we slowly make our way further inside the building, our weapons at the ready. Shadows move to and fro above us on the rafters and we watch as they jump up onto the beams, railings, and everywhere else they can.

"Told ya...dozens."

"Hmph, how about a little friendly competition?"

"Sure. See who kills the most?"

"Oh you know me so well, Angie."

I smirk and reach up, taking my eyepatch off to expose my bright hazel green eye.

"Lets do this then."

With that, I teleport continually as my blade cuts down countless foes, Vincent uses his gauntlets to punch his foes and break a few bones, along with some necks as his fist connects with their jaws. Soon we are shouting out the number of enemies we take down.

"9"

"12"

This continues until we have killed them all, and are tied at 15 kills per person.

"So dinner, drinks and we split the bill."

"Deal."

We nod to one another and clean off our weapons, as well as put my eyepatch on. This causes Vincent to sigh.

"Why do you insist on wearing that thing?"

I touch the eyepatch and look down at the floor.

"Old habits I guess."

I shrug with a smirk, but he can see right through me. He knows it's because I am extremely self conscious.

"Anyways, let's get go-"

Suddenly I stop and spin around, bringing my blade up just in time to deflect a few throwing knives.

Vincent turns around as well and glares up at the shadow standing on one of the rafters.

"So two insects have come in here and killed my minions, that's unfortunate."

Says a sadistic voice before a man jumps down and lands before us. As he stands, I can see the red circles and veins in his eyes before he smiles and shows us the four tips of his fangs.

"And they're the children of Christine Markov and Ciel Michaelis no less, allow me to introduce myself, I am Jackson. I was one of the elites in the order, Evils Bane before your bitch of a mother ruined everything."

I narrow my eye and it glows red in anger, but I don't let it get to me and simply stare at this man.

"Yes, we know all about you and those you love. We've been gathering information, know thy enemy and all that."

"So the exiles of the old order really are behind all of the turned who infected New York."

"That was our starting point. Soon the entire world will be overrun with our kind. We will soon be EVERYWHERE!"

He laughs loudly as he raises his arms up as if in prayer.

"And soon, you and everyone you love will die!"

With that he hisses, his eyes crazed with bloodlust.

If he knows that much about us, then he must know where my parents are.

With that thought in mind, Vincent and I prepare ourselves for the battle that's about to ensue.


	4. First Step

**_REVIEWS!_**

 ** _Guest: "_** _ **Update soon but take your time also I'm jumping to see what happens next"**_

 _ **Hylia28: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate the support. Keep 'em coming. :)**_

* * *

 **We had just found a nest of the turned, and after defeating them all we come face to face with the one leading them, Jackson. He tells us a little of their plans for world domination and how they know all about us, having been watching us from the shadows and gathering detailed information.**

 **And now...**

Sparks fly as his throwing knives clash with my sword and Vincent's gauntlets, we jump back momentarily and ready ourselves once more as Jackson lunges forward, throwing knives between all his fingers as he throws them one after another. We block as best we can but it's futile as Vincent gets his in the shoulder with one.

"Shit, Vincent!"

"I'm fine, just keep going!"

I nod and swing my katana around as I walk forward, Jackson grins as he sees this and throws more knives but they whizz past me as I dance in between them, I then teleport to go behind him but he's expecting that and as I reappear he does a roundhouse kick and it connects with my stomach sending me flying through the back wall of the building.

"Angie!"

Vincent runs forward as Jackson's back is turned and jumps high in the air, raising a fist and bringing it down onto him but his arm is suddenly grabbed and he is thrown up into the air, hitting rafters as he goes before falling back down to the ground.

"Seriously? This is the best you two can do? And to think my minions weren't enough to deal with you."

Jackson sighs and closes his eyes.

"Ow...that hurt."

I say and stand up, brushing the debris off of me before squaring my shoulders back and moving my neck from side to side.

Crack, Crack, Pop!

"*Sigh* That's much better. Now..." I bring my sword up and point it directly at him. "Let's finish this."

He grins and brings up his knives while crossing his arms up across his chest in an x shape. In turn I lower my sword so the point is resting against the ground, our eyes are locked onto one another as we wait for the other to make the first move.

Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms shoot out and wrap around Jackson's neck in a sleeper hold. Having been taken by surprise, he struggles to free himself but to no avail as the arms around him tighten. I smirk as I watch his eyes slowly close and the knives in his hands fall to the ground before going limp, the arms pull back and his body slumps down before falling over on his side.

"Jesus, Vincent you had me worried there for a second."

"Oh come on Angie, I'm made of tougher stuff than that you know."

As he says this, he places a hand onto his right shoulder as he swings his arm around in a circular motion and smiles that boyish smile.

"Alright, lets find a place to hold up shop and get him to spill. He knows more than he's letting on and I wanna know what it is."

Vincent nods and picks up Jackson's body before effortlessly tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

After walking for about an hour we come to a hotel that's familiar and we walk inside. Stepping into the lobby, we look around for a moment before heading over to the desk. The man behind the counter looks at us suspiciously for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"What games do the fox and the hound hunt?" He asks.

"The fox and the hound may be the same, but they hunt a different kind of game."

(This hotel is one of many used for our order and that was the code to let him know what I am.)

Smiling the man nods his head in approval and begins to type something up on his computer, he then goes over to the key holder behind him and grabs a single key before coming back over to us. I raise a brow in question as I look down at the key in his hand.

"Sorry, we only have one room available but it has two beds and is fairly big."

I sigh and take the key before heading up the stairs, into the elevator, and to the 3rd floor where our room is located.

Once inside, Vincent binds Jackson's hands and feet together before dragging him over into the corner of the room. I peel off my jacket and throw it onto one of the chairs before removing my eyepatch as well, I then begin to take off my boots and undo the straps of my top as I head into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower, that OK?"

As I say this I shut the door and undress fully before looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"I look like hell."

With that I go about getting the water ready before stepping into the tub and closing the fogged glass door.

Vincent sighs and throws himself onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling he places his hands behind his head. When he hears the water in the bathroom begin to run he looks over towards the door slightly and bites down onto his lower lip as visions of how she looks right now cross his mind. The water running down her long, silky black hair and her creamy white skin, her hands moving along her shapely body, her pefectly shaped c-cup breasts and tight plump ass that he could just sink his teeth into as she washes herself, the water hitting against her face and over her plump, heart shaped red lips. He shivers slightly as a blush creeps onto his cheeks at the thought of her, she was beautiful even with her mismatched eyes which to him made her all the more beautiful. He's been in love with her and only her since they were young, but when they grew up and he realized his feelings for her, she would brush it off as one of his many jokes when he tried to confess. As his mind is filled with visions and thoughts of her, he notices that there's a painful buldge in his jeans that's becoming tighter and tighter the more he thinks of her. Sitting upright, he looks down and sees the erection growing. Then he hears it, there is no longer the sound of running water from the bathroom and when he looks over at the door, he sees Angelina just coming out of the bathroom in a white robe while drying her hair with a towel.

He stands up from the bed and runs into the bathroom with a panicked 'my turn' before literally slamming the door shut behind him.

As I come out of the bathroom after having refreshed myself in the shower, Vincent rushes past me shouting 'my turn' before slamming the door shut behind him. I blink in confusion as my brows raise up, wondering why he seemed so frantic all of the sudden. I shrug it off and continue drying myself before slipping into a loose t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants. Sighing, I plop myself down into a nearby chair and look over at the unconscious Jackson.

"Tomorrow, we will get you to talk. And then maybe I can have a clue as to where you and your kind are holding my parents."

Saying this, I rest an elbow against the top of the table before placing my chin in the palm of my hand.

Several minutes later, Vincent comes out of the bathroom looking refreshed himself in only a towel wrapped around his waist...wait WHAT?!

"AH, Vincent! P-put something on would you?!"

He looks up at me and raises a brow as he sees me doing my best to look everywhere else but him, then he smirks and walks up behind me, pressing his muscular bare chest against my back as he leans down and whispers.

"What's wrong Angie? You're so flustered."

With the he wraps his arms around me and the fresh scent of soap and shampoo hit my nostrils, I blush and tense up in his arms as I feel his warm breath shadowing against my ear.

"T-this isn't funny V-Vincent! You should only do these kinds of things to the woman you're interested in!"

"And what if I said you're the girl I'm interested in?"

I blush bright red and try to get my brain to kick back into gear to come up with something to say back, but something in his tone of voice tells me that he's not joking and I become flustered all the more.

Suddenly, his finger curls around my chin as he gently pulls my tomato red face towards him so I'm looking into those beautiful deep blue eyes of his.

"Well?"

"I-I-I..."

"Yeah?"

Whispering this, his face moves closer to mine slowly and my heart beats wildly in my chest. I've always loved Vincent, but I never knew when he was serious because he would always tease me and joke around so I laughed everything off as one of his jokes. But what if he is serious...what if...he...

As his lips come closer and closer to mine, my eyes flutter shut in anticipation and I can feel his breath against my lips when suddenly.

"Gross, can't you two go get a room?"

We start in surprise and jump away from one another before looking in the direction the voice came from. There sits Jackson, leaning against the wall and looking at his with narrowed eyes. He then looks around the room and chuckles.

"Oh, you did get a room. Well don't do that crap in front of me, it's disgusting."

Vincent and I sigh in unison, then as if we had just came up with the same idea we look at one another and smirk.

"We'll stop if you tell us what we wanna know."

"No way."

"OK then. Vincent, can I see that towel around your waist?"

"Sure."

He steps closer to me and I run my finger slowly along the top edge, causing him to shiver as I hook my finger inside of it and loosen it bit by bit.

"GAH! OK OK! I DON'T WANNA SEE ANOTHER MANS JUNK!"

I smirk and look over at him, Vincent seems to be both relieved and disappointed as he goes to get dressed. I pull up a chair, spin it around so the back is facing Jackson then sit down with my legs straddled across the seat before resting my arms on the top of the head rest.

"So, what's going on? Who's behind this all?"

"We don't know his name, he goes by Handler. I heard of him through, Rochelle another exile of the old order. She told me that he promised to help us get our revenge, but in return we had to do what he said. It was a fair enough deal, so we accepted and each of us was put in charge of leading a nest of turned."

"How many nests are there?"

Asks Vincent as he pulls up a chair of his own and sits next to me.

"There are 3 other nests here in California. But there is one 'special' nest, but you'll never find it."

The way he said that makes my blood boil and I stand up before going over to him and giving him a swift kick between the legs, this even makes Vincent cringe as Jackson topples over in pain.

"You WILL tell me where this special nest is or I swear you will never see the light of day again!"

"Hahaha...go ahead...I'm dead already." He says through painful breaths.

My eyes glow in rage and I walk over to where my katana lays on the dresser, as I pick it up Vincent's hand grabs my wrist gently and stops me while shaking his head.

"Angie, he's not worth it."

"He said so himself Vincent, he's dead anyway."

As I say this I wrench my wrist out of his grasp and walk back over to Jackson, bringing the edge of my sword up to his neck.

"You sure you don't wanna talk?"

He spits at me and chuckles.

"Big mistake."

With that I pick him up by his collar and teleport up to the roof before dangling him over the edge of it, I could have sworn I heard Vincent call out but right now I'm so pissed off that nothing else registers in my brain.

"Last chance."

"Bite me you little bitch! You will never save your parents!"

He laughs and that's all it takes for my hand to let go of his collar as he drops 3 stories down and splatters all over the sidewalk below, soon turning into nothing but ash.

Vincent comes up to the roof and runs up beside me before looking over the edge and seeing the pile of ash on the sidewalk below as it scatters in the wind. He then looks at me and narrows his eyes sympathetically as he sees the tears silently running down my cheeks.

"Angie..."

"Let's go Vincent, tomorrow we need to locate Undertaker and see what he knows."

With that I turn on my heel and wipe away the tears before going back into the room, leaving Vincent staring at my retreating figure on the roof behind me.


	5. Taking Care of Business

The next day, Vincent and I head out to go find Undertaker. Since last night we haven't spoken to one another, and to be honest I prefer it that way. I don't know what I was thinking last night when we got as close as we did, but it won't happen again. I have always done things on my own, I have always been alone, and that's how it'll stay. Once I find my parents and make sure they're alright, that'll be the end of any involvement with other people.

"Angie I..."

I walk faster, not wanting to hear anything he has to say. I can hear him sigh behind me before he reaches out, grips my shoulder and spins me around to face him before trapping me between him and a wall.

"Vincent! What are you doing?!"

"If this is what I have to do for you to listen to me, then so be it."

I narrow my eye at him and he can sense what I'm about to do, so in order to stop me he does something I would have never expected and it makes my eye widen in surprise. Suddenly, his lips are on mine, strong yet gentle, and my mind goes completely blank but my lips seem to have a mind of their own as they move with his, kissing him back. Before it can go any further he pulls away from me, almost hesitantly and I'm left standing there between him and a wall completely dumbfounded.

"Now will you hear me out."

I nod slowly, still processing what just happened.

"Good. What I was going to say before you attempted to storm off is that I think we're going in the wrong direction, there was a shack back there with coffins lined up outside."

(Stupefy Angelina: Vincent 2 Angelina 0 I'M SUCH A DUMBASS!)

I hit my forehead hard with the palm of my hand and groan, I feel like such an idiot.

"Where?"

"Come on space cadet."

He says before turning around and leading the way back to the street he saw the shack on, all the while poking fun at me for spacing out.

"Shut up already!"

That makes him laugh and hold his side as he stops in front of the shack.

"Phew, OK. We're here."

He says, recomposing himself before we head inside and call out to the Undertaker. After a few moments, he appears behind us and giggles.

"My, my if it isn't Angelina and Vincent. What can I do for you two hmm?"

"We need your help, Undertaker. Do you know where the nests here are?"

"Hmm...I might. But what do I get in return?"

At this, both Vincent and I sigh. We should have expected this, the only way to get information out of the old reaper is to make him laugh.

"So a man asked a woman he was out on a date with what she wanted to eat and she said she only ate fish, when he heard this he grinned and said 'yeah me too'."

Vincent looks at me surprised and I sigh, not wanting to explain.

"HAHAHAHA! That's a good one!"

He continues to laugh and I sigh even more, but he soon calms down and wipes his eyes.

"Hehe, OK. All I know is there's a mansion on the outskirts of town that holds the information you seek. Go far enough west and you'll find it."

We nod and thank him, but as we go to turn around.

"Wait, one more thing."

I look back at him.

"Yes?"

"Tell your parents I said, 'when the sun is high in the sky, on the 13th day of summer, will they then see the truth.'"

I nod and then head out with Vincent, leaving the old reaper behind.

"So we need to go west to a mansion on the outskirts of town. This is going to be difficult."

Vincent nods in agreement but says nothing as we go to find this mansion.

After a few hours, we find a white mansion hidden behind some woods, it's Victorian style and has a beautiful courtyard adorned with flowers around a white marble fountain. We position ourselves behind a row of thick trees as we see at least 6-8 bodyguards with semi automatic machine guns slung over their shoulders.

"This must be the place. Those guards look serious, the guns are pretty awesome though."

I roll my eyes as Vincent whispers this, leave it to a guy to find guns awesome.

"So what's the plan?"

"We walk up to them and see who lives here."

"Are you serious? That'll be suicide."

"You got a better idea?"

He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it once more.

"No."

"Well, OK than."

Saying this I stand up and begin to walk out into the open with a mumbling Vincent behind me. As the guards see us approach they raise their guns and I put my hands up, continuing to walk slowly towards them.

"Halt!"

We stop.

"State your business!"

"Who lives here?"

Hearing this the men raise an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Nope, I'm not from here and I saw this gorgeous mansion and got curious is all."

"This is the mansion of the famous, Double Charles Brothers. And trespassers are not welcome here!"

They release the safety, ready to fire if need be.

"Angie, maybe we should listen to them."

Whispers Vincent, but I won't budge. If this is the mansion Undertaker was talking about, I need to know what information they hold within.

"Might I meet them?"

"Are you deaf woman!? You're trespassing and we will shoot you if we have to! Now leave!"

"Is that anyway to speak to a woman?"

A calm voice calls out and we all turn our heads to see who it is.

There stands a tall man wearing a white button down shirt that remains open near the collar, exposing some of his chest, there are three black lines sewn into his shirt, two of which are wrapped around his torso, while the third one loops over and under his right shoulder, to finish the look he wears clean white pants to match as well as black polished shoes, he has silver ear length hair and a mole on the left side of his chin, his piercing bluish-silver eyes look from the guards over to me and his eyes widen slightly as a faint blush colors his cheeks.

"Sorry boss! But we are just doing our job!"

"I understand that but I have a feeling if this woman meant us harm, she would have no problem doing so."

As he says this he eyes the handle of the katana on my back.

"But sir-"

"Oh just listen to him would you? We'll be standing here all day listening to him talk if you don't."

Another voice says behind the tall man, a younger man a head shorter than the other steps out from behind him, he looks like the taller man but his facial features are more boyish and younger looking, he has shaggy silver hair of which most is about chin length, except for some locks at the rear of his head that extend to the middle of his back, and his forelocks are choppy and uneven. His eyes are the same piercing bluish-silver with long lashes and he wears a dark lace embellished, button down shirt with white pants that are tucked inside black knee high boots.

When he sees us he grins and runs over to stand before us, and excited look on his face.

"You two look strong. Perhaps we can duel sometime."

I go to open my mouth but am cut short when the taller man walks over and sighs.

"Enough Grey, not everyone is willing to fight a sore loser."

This earns the taller man both a glare and growl from Grey.

"Oh stuff it Charles, I just want to play with them."

"Um sir's, are we dismissed?"

The two men turn around and nod their heads, Grey looks annoyed in contrast to Charles's calm demeanor.

The guards nod and leave to secure more ground while the brothers talk with us. Grey and Vincent seem to be hitting it off pretty well, seeming to be in their own little world as Charles remains quiet, only talking when necessary.

"You have a very lovely home."

I say as Charles shows us around.

"Thank you. We had it modelled after the famous, Falcon Rest Mansion in Tennessee, we just added a few of our own personal touches to it."

A faint smile graces his lips as he says this and I too find myself smiling.

"Hey Angie, Grey and I are gonna go play a little game of competition, you good here?"

Asking this he eyes Charles rather suspiciously.

"Yes Vincent I'm fine. Have fun you two."

After saying this he nods and reluctantly goes off with Grey, looking over his shoulder as he goes.

"Is he your brother?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

I chuckle and wave my hand.

"No, he's my cousin."

"Ah, I see."

For some reason he seems happy about this but soon regains his calm demeanor and continues to show me around, explaining the various spots as we go.

After an hour or so, Vincent comes back with a huge grin on his face while Grey looks to be in a foul mood. Seeing this Charles leans over towards me slightly and whispers.

"Looks like your cousin won."

I nod in agreement and Grey for some reason brightens up when he sees us. I have a bad feeling as he walks towards us with determination.

"Hey you! Why don't you fight me? I bet I could win against you."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

(Hey you? I have a name for crying out loud!)

"First of all it's not 'hey you', I have a name and it's Angelina. Second of all you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."

He rolls his eyes at me when I correct him about his name but just shrugs his shoulders and smirks when I tell him this.

"What? Scared I might actually win?"

I sigh once more and begin to remove my coat along with my katana.

"Fine, if that's what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, yeah let's go already."

With that we head out to a clearing, Vincent and Charles following behind us.

"You're skilled with a sword right? So am I. Lets use them shall we?"

With this a guard he had accompany us hands him the sword before going back to his rounds, Vincent having picked up my coat and katana, which he insisted to do, hands me my sword. Afterwards Grey and I face each other, he brings his gold caged rapier up to the front of his face before swinging it downwards and holding it slightly out at his side, I however swing my sword like a baton around my body before bringing it up and outwards, pointing it at him as I turn my body to the side slightly.

He smirks as the air around us becomes thick with tension, then he kicks off the ground and lunges towards me, faster than any human I have encountered before but it matter not and I stand there, not moving an inch until his blade comes close to my chest and I easily parry it. This annoys him greatly as his swings become more wild, cutting upwards I lean back to avoid it, wide arches that try to hit my right and left sides, I bring my sword up each time having to move my body very little to counter his attacks, and finally he jumps up and attempts to bring down his sword onto my head. He might be fast but hell, let's face it, I'm faster and I bring my sword up just in the nick of time before he can deal the fatal blow.

His eyes widen in both surprise and confusion before he is pushed back, now it's my turn. As I maintain my calm demeanor my sword lashes out against his in lightning fast strikes, I spin my body and attack his right before pushing him further and swinging my sword around my back before bringing it up into a wide upwards arch, this throws him off balance slightly as his rapier vibrates from the impacts, making his arms go numb. To finish I use the blunt end of my sword and hit him in the gut, causing him to clutch his stomach and fall to his knees.

"Like I said.."

I stab my katana into the ground before walking over to him and offering my hand to help him stand up.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."

He scowls but accepts my offered hand.

As he goes to stand up however, I see a glint in his eye and he goes to punch me with an uppercut but the only thing his fist connects with is air and from his momentum he falls face first onto the ground. His eyes go wide as he turns over to sit on his rear and stare up at me, I look over my shoulder at him and sigh before pulling up my katana and heading back over to Vincent who hands me my coat.

"Some people never learn."

I say as I place my coat back on and put my sword back in it's holster, then walk back towards the mansion with Vincent at my side as the brothers stand behind us. One fuming over his loss while the other seems impressed. They soon join back up with us and Charles asks us to join them for some iced tea, we nod and follow them into the mansion.


	6. The Brothers Dark Secret

As soon as we enter, I am awestruck. The interior is white walled with goldish-brown borders, the stairs are a white marble, and all the decor is antique. I'm afraid to even breath on half the stuff here let alone sit on it.

Seeing me and Vincent hesitate, Charles smiles slightly.

"Please come in, the decor won't bite."

We nod and head further into the mansion before taking a seat in the living room as told, and soon a young woman with short red hair and glasses way too big for her face comes out and sets down 4 glasses of iced tea. Vincent and I thank her before bringing it to our lips, and nearly choking on it. It was so sweet my teeth actually started itching but I smiled non the less, not wanting to hurt her feelings. But that wasn't the same for, Grey. He actually seemed to enjoy it as he smiled in delight, Charles and Vincent seem to not have even had a sip of theirs. Guess they saw my reaction and decided against it.

The young woman leaves and the brothers start talking about their work, which we now know is modeling. No surprise there. But soon the topic turns to something else and I fidget slightly in my seat.

"So I've been meaning to ask. Why do you wear that eyepatch, Angelina?"

Asks Grey with a smile.

"Oh, no reason."

I say with my best smile before bringing the too sweet iced tea back to my lips to try and hide my unease.

"She's self conscious. Her eyes are mismatched and she was constantly teased about it."

I swallow hard and begin to cough, the tea having gone down the wrong tube.

(Fucking Vincent, I'm gonna give him a good ass kicking when we leave!)

"Oh? I don't see why someone would get teased about that. Even famous people like, Kate Bosworth have different colored eyes."

Humans, they'd never understand.

I sigh inwardly and for some reason, Grey is now in my face looking at me intently.

"Can I see?"

He asks with a sweet smile.

"Come on Grey, if she's self conscious about it I think we best leave it be."

"But I'm curious to know, is it blue, white, ooh violet?"

Charles sighs as Grey inches closer and closer to my face, making me back up further and further until my back is up against the arm of the couch and he's pretty much straddling my legs.

This seems to irritate Vincent, seeing another man so close.

"If I show you, will you be satisfied?"

He nods in excitement and sits up on the couch like a puppy waiting for it's treat.

I sigh and sit up as well before bringing my hand up to my left eye and removing the patch. When they see my bright hazel green eye and redish brown one together, they seem fascinated by it and both gather around me to get a better look.

Once they're satisfied, they go back to their seats and I reach for my eyepatch before it is suddenly pulled away from me by Grey. I look up at him in surprise and confusion but he simply smiles.

"You should leave it off, there's nothing wrong with your eyes. As a matter of fact, we find them to be most exotic and beautiful."

With this Charles nods and I look down with a slight blush.

"So anyways."

Says Vincent as he clears his throat, his tone of voice holding an edge of annoyance to it.

"Since we're new to this city, we don't know of anything that happens here. Could you tell us if there have been any strange happenings going on lately?"  
"Yes, we like to be well informed so we don't accidently step on anyone's toes. But we heard the strangest rumors about New York being overrun by some type of crazed humans and we wanted to know if anything like that has happened here."

Hearing us say this, the brothers stiffen slightly in surprise and shake their heads no. But their reaction, although might go unnoticed by normal humans, didn't go unnoticed by Vincent and I.

They know something.

"Oh, well that's too bad. We were actually kind of hoping you'd know seeing as to how you're both famous and all, we thought you'd be in the loop on recent events. I'd like to know the signs of this affliction that way I know to stay clear of anyone who might have it."

I can see the slight waver of their eyes, but they simply apologize and carry on with another topic of conversation. Soon it's nearing nighttime and that's our que to leave, but the brothers insist we stay the night, seeing as to how it's getting rather dark and the closest a cab would come to their residence is about half a mile away. After a few moments hesitation we nod and they have their in house maid, which we now know is Mey-Rin, show us to our room.

"This is the young sir's room, and your room miss is a few door down from here."

We nod and thank her before going to our respective rooms, but not before giving one another our secret look which implies us sneaking around to find information.

As I go to step into my room however, I freeze at the sight before me. Standing there is, Grey and he's shirtless. When he sees me standing there in both shock and surprise, a somewhat mischievous grin crosses his lips.

"I'm so sorry! I thought this was my room!"

I say in a panic and turn to leave when a hand shoots out and stops me before pulling me back into the room rather forcefully, the door shuts behind us and soon I am trapped between him and the door.

"Why don't you stay a while? I would like to get to know you better."

As he says this, his face inches closer to mine as his one hand runs down along the side of my neck to my chest. Instinct kicks in and...

SLAP!

He backs away slightly, his eyes wide in surprise as he brings a hand up to his right cheek. Soon a bright red handprint forms and he scowls at me, I return his scowl with a glare of my own.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Better yet who the hell do you think I AM!? If you think you can just put your hands on a woman whenever you please you are SORELY mistaken!"

His eyes narrow dangerously and before I know it, amidst my own outrage at what he's done, I don't realize until it's too late that he has grabbed my arm and thrown me onto the bed. As I try to get up out of surprise and frustration, he jumps on top of me and pins my arms down on either side of my head.

"No woman has ever hit me before, and I'll be damned if I let one who has get away with it."

With that he brings his face down to the crook of my neck and I feel a slight pain as his hands grip my arms tighter.

(He's marking me?! Oh hell no!)

Suddenly, I teleport and he falls onto the bed face first before getting up onto his knees with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"To think a human dare try and mark me."

I growl and he spins around in surprise as I stand in the now open doorway, my eyes glowing in rage.

"What the hell are you?"

"Something you shouldn't toy with."

With that I turn on my heel and walk away, intent to just sleep on the couch when I suddenly bump into Charles.

"I heard loud noises coming from Grey's room, do you know wha-?"

As he's about to ask me he sees the mark on my neck and the anger on my face and sighs.

"He's at it again I see. What happened?"

I tell him everything, but the calm look on his face never leaves.

"I see, you mistook his room for yours and when you tried to leave he pulled you back inside."

"Charles, don't let this thing fool you."

We both turn at the voice coming from behind me and see a frustrated Grey standing there.

"Grey, what do you mean by 'thing'?"

"She's not human."

At this Charles looks at me confused as I narrow my eyes towards Grey.

"What do you mean she's not human?"

"Exactly what I said, she vanished and then reappeared at the door."

(Boy he's leaving out a rather important detail there.)

"Hmmm..."

Charles narrows his eyes in thought and looks from Grey to me.

"What were you doing when she suddenly 'vanished' then reappeared?"

Grey scowls.

"That's not the point! Plus her eyes glowed!"

"That could have just been the lighting of the moon. And when she 'vanished' it could have been that she swiftly moved away from you and headed to the door."

(Wow, this guy is logical.)

As I think this I look at Charles as he places a gentle hand on the small of my back.

"Come miss Angelina, I'll show you to the right room."

"But Charles!"

Charles sends him an annoyed glare over his shoulder, causing Grey to click his tongue in annoyance before leading me to the correct room.

Later Mey-Rin apologizes profusely for getting the rooms wrong and I waved it off with a smile. She seems sincere and I know her heart is in the right place, no biggie. After having said goodnight, the two left the room and shut the door behind them. I sighed in relief and waited until I was sure everyone was asleep before climbing out the window and heading to Vincent's room.

Upon seeing me crouching down onto the windowsill outside he stands and opens his window, allowing me to come into his room.

"Hey, Angie. What's that mark on your neck?"

So he noticed?

"Ask Grey."

Getting my meaning, his eyes glow in anger and his fists clench at his sides.

"Vincent, I used my ability in front of him."

"What!? Angie, you weren't-"

"I had no other choice! He would have done more than just leave a mark on my neck otherwise!"

With this he growls and clicks his tongue.

"*Sigh* Lets just get this over with, the sooner we leave here the better."

He nods and hugs me close before I teleport us to the brothers study. The room is big with maroon walls and cherry wood base, even the desk was a deep cherry wood.

Soon we search the room, making sure we put everything we have moved back into it's place perfectly, but as we go to check the drawers of the desk we find that one of them is locked. Biting our lips in thought, I pull out a bobby pin I always keep handy for situations like this and Vincent sends me a impressed smile. With a little elbow grease and some flicks of my wrist, the lock opens and what's inside has both our blood boiling. There lie documents containing detailed information on this plan for world domination, and the names of the leaders for these nests of turned. But what's more is the names of the brothers on a certain page, saying they are in line for becoming a turned as well.

"This is bad."

I nod as he says this and something gleaming in the drawer catches the corner of my eye. There, hidden under more paperwork is two syringes and a vial of some type of blue liquid. I pick them all up to further inspect them when suddenly.

"I knew you weren't human, but a thief as well?"

We both look up in surprise to see the brothers standing there in the doorway.

"You've learned our secret, you do understand that now we can't let you leave here alive right?"

With that Grey grins, seeming to enjoy this but at the same time, he looks bored.

"Hmph, we'll see about that."

Says Vincent as he puts his gauntlets on.

"Indeed."

Gray states before bringing up his rapier.

"Wait."

I place a hand on Vincent's arm and hold up the vial of blue liquid.

"Is this the virus that turns humans?"

They nod.

"Do you have any idea what you'd become if you inject yourselves with this?"

"Stronger, faster, better all around."

Grey says with a shrug.

"How about bloodthirsty, mad, nothing more than a crazed monster."

With that he scoffs.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?"

"Because it's my job to stop them."

He raises a brow at this, then looks over at Charles.

"Can you prove it to us? Show us what we'd become?"

Asks Charles and I nod before handing the vial and syringes to Vincent, I then hold out my hands to both brothers.

Grey puts his rapier away and takes my left hand, Charles my right and Vincent places a hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, concentrating. Teleport myself, easy as pie, teleport myself and one other person, doable, but teleporting three other people as well as myself? This is gonna take a lot out of me. Soon, we are transformed into a swarm of bats and I teleport us to the nearest abandoned building, one I saw on the document.  
As we reform onto a nearby roof, the brothers back away slightly and grab their heads while I lose my balance and fall back into Vincent's arms.

"Angie..."

"I'm alright. Just give me a moment."

He nods and holds me close, rubbing my back gently.

"So, where are they? Where are these things we'd turn into if we injected ourselves?"

I point across the way to two people following a brunette woman down a back alley, from where we are positioned we have a clear view of what's happening. After a few moments.

"AHHHHH!"

We see the two jump on the woman and tear her to shreds like ravenous wild animals.

The brothers eyes widen in shock at the scene and can't help but stare at what's happening. When the turned are done with their meal, they run off and all that's left of the poor woman is a bloody mass of guts.

"That's what you'll turn into if you go through with this plan."

They look at one another and then to us, their faces have become visibly more pale.

"Can you take us back now please?"

Asks Charles but I shake my head no.

"I have used too much strength. I need to feed."

"What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, Vincent's wrist is placed in front of my face and I look up at him. He nods and smiles gently as I grip his wrist and sink my fangs into it, a shiver running up his spine as both our eyes glow.

Having had my fill and feeling my strength return to me I let go and wipe my lips off before looking over at the brothers, my eyes slowly losing their glow.

"You're one of them?"

"I told you she wasn't human!"

"I am not a turned, but a pureblood just like Vincent. We have been protecting human kind from turned and other races who wish to harm humans for centuries."

"How do we know that's the truth?"

"Have you ever heard of the order, Evils Bane?"

As Vincent asks this, they both shake their heads slightly in response.

"That was the old order created by Angie's grandparents, but it was corrupt and many hunters were exiled or executed because they wanted to take over humanity by creating an army of turned. Angie's mother is the princess of an ancient bloodline and after having wiped out those who wished to do this, created the order now known as, New World. But those who were exiled have come together under someone known as Handler to finish what they started 20 years ago."

After hearing all this, the brothers faces fall in thought as their brains process all this new information.

"So you're the good guys?"

"More or less."

They nod their heads and look at us with newfound determination.

"How can we help?"

And with that, we have obtained two unlikely allies to help us in our search to find whoever's behind all this and put a stop to their plans once and for all.


	7. Masquerade

After taking care of the nest, all three of us go back to the mansion which afterwards I need to rest and regain my strength. Vincent had offered me his blood again but I refused, I didn't need blood this time just some rest. The brothers had insisted we stay the night after destroying the vial and syringes and we agree having exhausted ourselves in the battle. The brothers fought really well, us hunters have had difficulty fighting turned but to see humans fight them just as well as trained professionals was quite a sight. While Grey fought with his rapier, I found that Charles fights with a regular sword, but it was unlike any sword I've seen before, it's blade was black and the hand guard was slightly ornate. It trully was an interesting blade.

The next day the brothers brought to our attention that a couple was holding a masquerade and they also worked with the person behind all the turned, hearing this Vincent and I decided to go to this soiree but as we go to leave the brothers stop us, explaining that only invited guests can get in with one guest per. Vincent and I sigh but what the brothers say next is a bit unexpected.

"We were invited to attend. Miss Angelina, would you be my date to the party?"

Charles asks and I can hear slight growling coming from both Grey and Vincent.

Well, since they were invited and I'd rather be his date instead of Grey's...

"Alright. I'd be happy to."

Charles smiles at this and the other two click their tongues.

"I guess that means Vincent will be coming with me...there goes my reputation."

"Hey, I'm not thrilled about it either you know!"

With that, the brothers took us to a store that they always go to when in need of nice clothes for occasions such as these, and had the store put everything on their tab.

"Um, is that really OK Charles? I don't feel right letting others get me things."

"Hey! Come on Angelina, lighten up. It's on us so don't worry about it!"

Says Grey as he slings an arm around my shoulders, causing Vincent to scowl at him.

"Miss Angelina, I insist. Please pick something to your liking."

I bite my lip in hesitation, then nod before looking around at all the gorgeous dresses.

"You too Vincent!"

"Erm...well I don't really know what to dress in. I've never been to a masquerade before."

The brothers look at one another and nod before standing on either side of Vincent and grabbing his arms, dragging him off to help him find something while ignoring his protests.

I can't help but chuckle at the sight before a pretty red head comes up and offers me some assistance.

After helping me choose several dresses and shoes, she has me try them all on before finding the perfect dress and shoes. She then goes to the counter with my dress and shoes in hand, as well as some earrings and a necklace she helped pick out to go with everything, and rings it all up. When she's done and I see the price, I nearly faint. 3k for the dress, 500 for the shoes, and 2k for the earrings and necklace. That's over 5k, way more than I could ever afford and I feel even worse for having the brothers buy it all for me. The brothers come up and place the suit they helped find for Vincent onto the counter, she rings that up as well and I would have fainted just then if it weren't for Vincent standing behind me to support me. Even he looks like he's feeling guilty at the price.

After the brothers pay for everything, they take us out to lunch and immediately get surrounded by numerous women. Even Vincent gets surrounded and I am left sitting there, sipping my peach iced tea as I look out over the scenery. We're at a restaurant that overlooks the city below, and it's quite beautiful.

Suddenly, a presence standing next to me brings me out of my thoughts and I look up to see a tall, handsome young man with scarlet eyes, long silver-blond hair worn over his right shoulder and tied with a crimson ribbon. He wears a silk crimson shirt that's unbuttoned at the top to show off his chiseled chest, and a rose pinned to the breast of a black overcoat with black pants and shoes to complete the look.

"Forgive me, but I saw you sitting alone over here and was wondering if you would like some company."

"Oh, well I-"

"Perfect."

He says with a charming smile and takes a seat across from me, he then places his elbows on the table, folds his hands together and rests his chin against them as he looks at me.

I fidget uncomfortably in my seat and avert my eyes.

"My name is Edgar. What might yours be?"

As he asks this he continually glances over his shoulder discretely, I follow his line of vision to see a group of women looking over at us with death glares directed towards me.

(Ah, he's trying to get away from them. Alright.)

"I'm Angelina. It's nice to meet you Edgar."

"You as well Angelina. That's a very beautiful name you have."

I blush slightly and brush a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome. Might I ask why a woman as lovely as you is sitting here alone?"

"Oh, I'm not really alone. I'm here with my cousin and the Charles brothers."

Hearing their name, his eyebrow raises.

"Oh? And where might they all be?"

I point to the mass of women beyond the ones glaring daggers at me and he turns his head to look over his shoulder at where I'm pointing.

"I see."

He then looks back to me and smiles that charming smile once more.

"Than might I be your companion until they return?"

"Sure."

I say with a soft smile which causes him to blush for some reason.

"Your eyes..."

Oh crap, I forgot my eyepatch and look down to hide my face.

"Why do you look away, Angelina? Your eyes are quite beautiful."

At this my head snaps back up to see him smiling at me gently which causes me to blush.

"T-thank you."

Soon we are talking about how he's an actor and has starred in several movies, non of which I have personally seen of course but I have heard of them and they sounded good. And about where we're from, so on and so forth. After about an hour the others come back, Vincent looks at Edgar with suspicion and the brothers start in surprise when they see him. They exchange handshakes and fake smiles before taking a seat with us. We learn that he too has been invited to the masquerade and is taking some famous model as his date.

"Miss Angelina here will be accompanying me to the masquerade."

States Charles with a gentle smile much to Vincent and Grey's annoyance, but Edgar smiles when he hears this. Afterwards it's time for us to part and we say our goodbyes, but Edgar asks that I save a dance for him at the party tonight and I agree seeing no harm in it. We then head back to the mansion to get ready for tonight.

Night falls and I'm just finishing getting ready when I hear Vincent and Grey both calling up to me, telling me to hurry. OK, I'm a woman I have to spend a few extra minutes making sure everything's in place.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming sheesh!"

I sigh and head out of my room before making my way downstairs. I see Vincent in a greyish blue tux with a white undershirt that's left open at the collar, he's always had a problem wearing ties. The brothers tux's are all white except for a few differences. Charles wears a double breasted jacked with all the buttons done up, a white shirt underneath and white pants, he also wears a black tie and shoes. Grey wears a white suit as well but leaves his overcoat open to reveal a black embroidered vest over a white shirt, a white bowtie and pants tucked into his black boots (of course).

Everyone notices me and looks up before their eyes all go wide and blush. I am wearing a gorgeous chiffon gown of peachy-pink silk that is cut down to my lower back, the front of the dress is adorned with a beautiful broach made of diamonds at the waist and near my left shoulder, it has only one strap that comes over my left shoulder and crosses my back to hook onto the low back part of the dress, my hair is done up into a curly side ponytail that hangs over my right shoulder as two strands of hair hang down around my face to frame it, the necklace and earrings are of pink sapphires that are shaped into a tear drop and for the finishing touch my makeup consists of light pink on my lid, a darker pink in the crease of my eye and a shimmering white shadow to highlight my brow, I have applied dark liner to both my lower and upper lids to give a sort of cats eye look and a red tinted gloss for my lips.

They all clear their throats as I make my way down the stairs and Charles offers me his arm, I take it with a soft smile.

"You look radiant Angelina."

Saying this he flashes me a warm smile as the others nod in agreement. I blush slightly and thank him before we all head out to the party.

Before going inside, we don our masquerade masks. The brothers masks are black with white embroidery, Vincent's is silver with light blue, and mine is an off white with silver. We then head into the huge mansion and I am momentarily blinded by all of it's white and silver decor, soon a man with white hair and amethyst eyes wearing a deep purple mask walks up and asks for our invites. The brothers hand him their invitations and he thanks them before disappearing into the crowd. Everyone here is dressed to the nine and I am taken aback, feeling slightly out of place. Charles gives me a smile before bringing my hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes thank you."

I say with a smile and he nods before going off to get them, Grey is off having a conversation with other famous people in his industry, mostly women, and Vincent comes up beside me before clearing his throat a bit uncomfortably.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Angie."

He says with a slight blush, making me blush in turn.

"Thank you, Vincent. You look rather dashing yourself."

I give him a sly smirk and he chuckles while running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Listen...when this is all over...I um..."

"Yeah?"

"Tonight...after the party...I-"

"Here's your drink madam."

Says a voice beside me when a tow glasses of wine suddenly fill my vision.

"I didn't know which you preferred so I got both a red and a white."

I smile and thank him before taking the red wine.

"Ah, good choice."

Saying this, he proceeds to drink the white wine. I bring the glass of red wine to my nose before swirling it around and closing my eyes to take in it's scent. It's a robust rose wine and it smells and tastes lovely, coming back to my senses I turn back to Vincent to ask what he was about to say only to find him no longer at my side. Surprised I scan the room and see him flanked by a gaggle of women, and he seems to be enjoying himself as they touch him quite provocatively which causes a stab of pain in my heart when I see this. Noticing my expression and following my line of sight, Charles sighs and puts down his wine glass before taking mine as well. He then offers me his hand with a gentle smile.

"May I have this dance?"

As if on que, a beautiful melody begins to flow throughout the room and I smile before taking his hand in mine.

"You may."

We smile at one another then head to the middle of the room with the others, facing one another he places his one hand against the small of my back and grips my one hand with the other, holding it out and up beside us while my other hand rests on his shoulder. With practiced steps we begin to dance to the melody gracefully, soon others are dancing around us.

"You dance wonderfully."

He says while looking down into my eyes and I smile shyly.

"As do you."

When the song finishes we separate and he gives me a slight bow, I in turn give a slight curtsey and we thank one another for the dance with a smile. Then a man dressed in a silk crimson shirt under a black dress coat with a rose pinned to his breast pocket asks for the second dance, I look up and immediately recognize him as Edgar and nod before taking his offered hand. He wears a black mask with red lines embroidered into it that seems to make his beautiful crimson eyes look even more like sparkling jewels, as the next song begins, a more upbeat melody, we positions ourselves and begin to dance, putting a little jump in our steps to match the beat. Soon I'm smiling and laughing along with him as we enjoy ourselves.

"You look stunning tonight Angelina. I almost didn't recognize you."

I blush and look down slightly.

"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself Edgar."

He smiles and gives me a final twirl before the song ends and we too part from one another when suddenly.

SHOVE!

AH!

Someone pushes me from behind and I fall right into Edgars chest. I stand and look around the room to see who did it but see no one, I then realize the position I'm in, blush and hurriedly step away from Edgar.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

He waves his hand with a smile.

"I'm fine, but what about you?"

"I'm alright, thank you."

"But your dress."

"Huh?"

I follow his line of sight and see that my dress is covered in red wine along the bottom.

"Oh, well I guess someone spilled some wine on the floor. I should go get it off the dress before it stains."

With that I thank him for the dance once more, go get a bottle of club soda and a bunch of napkins before heading out onto the balcony for some much needed room and quiet.

I sit down on a nearby bench and pour some club soda onto a few napkins before taking up the part of my dress that has wine on it and begin to blot the area. I sigh, wondering if someone really did push me or if I just slipped on a puddle of wine. Shaking my head slightly, I remove my mask and look up at the beautiful night sky.

"What a lovely vision."

My head snaps to the side to see who said that and standing there is the man who had taken the tickets.

"I hope you're enjoying the party, Angelina Michaelis."

He smiles and I stand up with narrowed eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, princess of the Markov bloodline."

I scowl which he seems to find amusing and comes to stand beside me, looking out at the night sky.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I am Ash Landers, one of the hosts of the party."

"And the other?"

"Would be my twin sister, Angela."

Then I see it, the aura surrounding him.

"You're an angel."

With that he sends me a bemused smile.

"That I am, a half of a whole. And you're the pureblooded vampire we were told to look out for."

Someone told them to look out for me?

He seems to read my mind and nods.

"Yes, the Handler said you were quite dangerous and to dispose of you quickly since you'll interfere with our plans."

At this I back away slowly, keeping my eyes locked onto his as he turns to face me completely.

"You won't get away with this. We WILL stop you!"

"I look forward to seeing you try."

"My friends will notice my absence."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that."

Suddenly there's a loud crash and the room beyond the balcony doors goes dark, but their auras are visible and I can see them turning a bright bluish white.

"What are you doing?"

I then hear a woman's voice chuckling and rush inside to find who I'm guessing is Ash's twin floating in the air with wide spread white wings behind her, she's looking down on everyone coldly as they writhe in pain.

"Erase the barren. Erase the useless. Erase the unclean!"

As she says this, the patrons fall to the floor in pain, among them is the brothers, Vincent and Edgar.

"STOP THIS!"

I shout and she looks over at me.

"Ah, the Markov princess. It's an honor to finally meet you, but you of all people should know that what we do is for the betterment of mankind."

"Bull shit! You're killing and hurting innocent people!"

"Innocent? HA! And how many innocent lives have you taken? 2-3 hundred."

"I have never hurt an innocent and I don't intend to stand by and let someone else do it either!"

"Oh my, what conviction. But the unclean, the defiled, the dirty things. They must be destroyed, be purified. This pain is blessed by god! Blood is the offering to atone the sin!"

Suddenly I am grabbed from behind as my arms are painfully twisted upwards and pinned against my back.

"Now watch as these dirty things are purified! Behold their suffering while you're powerless to stop it!"

That's when I notice it, the pain in my chest. I look down and see several feathers lodged into my chest, where my heart is and see a hand holding them there. I turn my head slightly to see Ash smiling, his eyes filled with madness. He then lets go of me and I fall to the ground on my knees, but I won't give up and quickly grab the sword on his hip before teleporting up above Angela's head, yanking the feathers out of my chest.

Startled, she looks up and I glare down at them both.

"I will not let you continue!"

With that I jump down with the sword raised above me head, fully intent on stopping this madness.


	8. A Ray of Hope

The blade comes down and meets air as Angela jumps out of the way and joins her brother at his side, because of this whatever she was doing to the patrons stops and the brothers along with Vincent and Edgar look towards me as I rush towards the twin angels and swing the sword. Everyone else however begins to panic and runs around the room before pushing and shoving others to get out the door, using the chaos to their advantage the two angels vanish from my sight as Vincent and the others come rushing over to me.

When they see the blood running down from my right shoulder and the glow of my eyes they gasp, especially Edgar who looks confused.

"Angie, what-"

"Later Vincent, right now we have bigger problems."

"Right you are little princess."

Says a menacing voice behind us and we spin around to see the twin angels floating there, smug looks on their faces. Thank god everyone else made it out alive.

"You have foiled our purification plan here but no matter, soon everyone will be cleansed along with the entire world."

"What do you mean by that?"

Asks the ever calm Charles.

"The Handler seeks a world where everything is pure, where everyone lives and thrives on their most basic instincts, and when that's done, there will be no more corruption."

"You're all insane! A world full of humans turned bloodthirsty monsters is the embodiment of everything you should be against!"

"Why? We care not what happens to the human race. All we want is for the world to be cleansed of them so it can start anew."

My head is spinning for so many reasons, I can't even begin to try and understand this insane logic of theirs no matter how I look at it and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Grey, Charles get Edgar out of here please."

They look at me in confusion and go to protest but I simply raise a hand to silence them.

"There is no need for you three to get involved any further, after this we will go our separate ways. I thank you for everything, but this is the last time we will see one another. If you refuse, I'll take you all out of here myself."

The two brothers stiffen, they remember how it felt to be teleported and they don't want to experience that again so with some reluctance they nod and escort Edgar outside. Vincent shuts and bars the door behind them so they can't come back in. Once it's just the four of us, Vincent pulls on his gauntlets which he always keeps tucked into the back of his pants and gets into a fighting stance. Although the sword I took from Ash isn't something I'm used to, I bring it up to rest against my shoulder and narrow my eyes before getting into a stance as well. The two angels seem amused but then lunge down towards us.

They circle us for a moment before spreading their wings and spinning, bringing the edge of their wings towards us as we raise our weapons.

CLINK CLINK!

I'm taken aback as their wings actually hit the sword and gauntlets like blades of their own, taking advantage of this, they hit us full force with the expanse of their wings and we get thrown out the window.

CRASH!

"GUH!"

Vincent lands and does a backwards somersault before getting to his feet, I however land hard on my back, my head still spinning from the blood loss of my wound and now my ears are ringing. Rolling to my side, I push myself up weakly and grab the sword. Vincent rushes over to my side to help me but I push him away, the image of all those women putting there hands on him provocatively still fresh in my mind. He looks both surprised and hurt but right now I don't care, soon the angels come outside and laugh at the state I'm in.

"Seems the little princess can no longer stand on her own two feet."

"Should we dispose of her now than brother?"

"Mmm, I think that would be best."

As they go to make their move, Vincent steps in front of me with his arms spread out wide protectively. This causes the angels to smirk.

"Well what do we have here sister. It seems this little insect is in love."

I look up at them in surprise, but what Vincent says surprises me even more.

"Yes I AM in love with her, and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe!"

Saying this he pounds his fists against the ground and a crack soon runs from where he stands and up to the mansion, surprised by this the angels watch as the crack goes further and spreads out, running up along one of the supports for the building. Soon the mansion starts to crumble and the angels fly up high into the air to avoid any falling debris. Because of the shaking I fall to the ground, too weak to stand back up, Vincent picks me up in his arms and runs off as fast as he can and I pass out in his arms.

"Hey! ANGIE!"

He calls out but I can't hear him, the pain and blood loss has taken it's toll on me and I can no longer stay conscious.

"FUCK!"

Vincent shouts as he feels all the strength leave Angie's body and she loses consciousness, he stops and lays her down, propping her head up on his arm before biting into his wrist and placing it in front of her mouth, but she doesn't budge.

"DAMMIT ANGIE! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!"

Saying this, he takes his own blood into his mouth and presses his lips to hers, parting them with his tongue before forcing the blood down her throat. After a few moments, she gasps and opens her eyes that are now glowing before closing them again. Satisfied with that reaction for now, he picks her back up and runs off towards the hotel. Once he enters their room he quickly lays her down onto the bed and then runs into the bathroom to gather what little medical supplies they have with them. With a bandage and a bottle of peroxide, as well as some needle and thread, he goes about cleaning and stitching her wound. Once he's finished, he notices the beads of sweat forming on her brow and gently wipes them away with his fingertips.

"She has a fever."

Saying this he gets up and goes into the bathroom to get a cold damp cloth and soon comes back out to blot her forehead, her face relaxes under the cool dampness and he sighs in relief. That night he spends all his time nursing her back to health and soon falls asleep at her side while gently holding her hand.  
He is awoken by a banging on the door and looks over at Angie to see she's still sleeping before standing up to answer the door. When he opens it, he gasps in surprise for standing there is non other than his father and Claude.

"Dad, Claude. What are you guys doing here?"

Ciel narrows his eyes at his son before pushing past him and heading into the room, when he sees Angelina lying on the bed and bandaged up, his eyes narrow further.

"I knew it."

He walks over to her bedside and gently places a hand to her forehead while closing his eyes, Claude follows close behind him, concern for his niece clear on his face.

"Vincent, I had a vision of this happening and rushed here to help. But it seems I was not fast enough. Angelina will not awaken for a few days."

With this Vincent looks down and bites his lip, Claude however goes and sits next to his niece on the bed.

"Ciel, you forget that the blood of a demon can heal her quicker, speeding up her recovery."

Ciel looks at Claude then nods before moving away from Angelina. Placing his thumb on her chin, Claude pulls her mouth open gently before biting his wrist and holding it over her mouth, letting the blood drip down into her throat. Once he's satisfied enough blood has entered her body, he lets go of her chin and backs away. They all stand there and watch as her breathing becomes more even and color returns to her cheeks, they all sigh in relief.

"Lets go down into the lobby, we need to talk."

With that, Claude and Vincent nod before following Ciel out of the room and downstairs into the lobby.

 **MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE SOUTH OF CALIFORNIA...**

SPLASH!

GASP!

COUGH COUGH!

Sebastian and Christine undergo more torture, this time they are getting dunked into a tank of water.

It's been like this for the past month or so, they have lost track of time. Whippings, electro shock, getting hit hard enough that they are covered in cuts and bruises, they've been through it all. And for what you might ask, for destroying the old order and getting rid of Michael. Their captors have kept them alive but weak, supposedly they keep them this way so they can't escape or die before they witness the birth of the 'new world'. Soon, them being dunked comes to a stop and they are thrown onto the floor side by side as two pairs of feet come into their view. When they look up, their eyes narrow. Standing there is non other than Ash and Angela, the two who controlled the Werewolf that brought them here.

The two angels smirk down at the pair, then Angela kneels down in front of Sebastian and raises his face up by his chin rather forcefully and he growls.

"Oh, still got some fire left huh? Maybe what I have to say will put it out."

Both Christine and Sebastian look at the two impatiently.

"Well you see...we just had a run in with your daughter and nephew."

At this both of their eyes widen.

"What have you done to them?"

"Nothing really, but I'm sure that by now your precious daughter...is dead."

Says Ash with a sadistic smirk.

Sebastian clenches his fists then lunges towards the two only to be knocked back onto the floor. Christine crawls over to him weakly and sits him up before holding him close.

"You don't know our daughter. She's alive, I assure you of that."

Christine smirks back at them which causes them to scowl before Angela kicks her hard in the stomach, sending her flying back and hitting the large metal tank filled with water.

"You bitch!"

Sebastian snaps before once again lunging at them, only to be sent flying back as well.

The angels laugh and have the guards escort Sebastian and Christine back to their cell, they are then thrown inside and lay on the floor with a smirk on their faces.

"Did you get it?"

"Yup..hehe."

Christine holds up a key for him to see and he crawls over to her before turning her towards him and kissing her gently.

"That's my girl."

She smiles and sits up slowly before helping him do the same.

"Now we wait."

With that he nods as she leans herself against his chest, he in turn wraps his arms around her from behind and holds her close. They had come up with a plan to let their captors think they had the upper hand, and when the time came they would swipe the cell key from the guard and make an escape after finding documentation on who's behind everything. Now they just have to wait for the opportune moment.

 **BACK AT THE HOTEL...**

Someone is holding my hand...it's such a gentle and warm feeling...

Slowly, I open my eyes and see a familiar ceiling.

"You're awake."

Turning my head towards the voice, I see three familiar faces and blink my eyes slowly.

"Uncle Claude, uncle Ciel, Vincent."

They all smile in relief.

"How are you feeling?"

Asks my uncle Claude as he gently brushes the hair back from my face.

"What happened?"

"You were injured pretty badly and passed out from the blood loss."

States Vincent and I look down at my hand and see he's the one holding it while sitting on the bed next to me. I gently squeeze his hand and sit up, causing all three to reflectively reach out their hands to help me up. Flinching slightly, I look over at my right shoulder and see it's bandaged.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day at most."

Says my uncle Ciel, looking as serious as always.

"Listen to me closely Angelina, I know where your parents are being held. And I know they're planning on escaping very soon."

At this my eyes go wide. Finally, we have a ray of hope to save my parents. I jump out of bed, forgetting the pain in my right shoulder momentarily much to my uncle Claude and Vincent's protests.

"Where? When?"

"Don't be rash, we will save them in time. But for now you need to heal and recover."

"Fuck that! My parents...we have to save them!"

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!"

I jump in surprise, It's been a while since he's raised his voice at me.

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I want to save them just as much as you Angelina, but we cannot just rush in there without a concrete plan first. Whoever is behind all this, I cannot say. They have masked every aspect of themselves and I cannot sense them but I have seen where your parents are. We will save them, trust me."

"Forgive me uncle Ciel, you're right."

He nods and I sit back down onto the bed, Vincent sits next to me and gently rubs my back.

"You're not alone in this Angelina, we are here as well."

Says uncle Claude with a gentle smile and I feel like crying.

All this time, I had been so selfish and blind by my own rage that I didn't even consider the others feelings in all this. My parents aren't just loved by me, I'm not the only one who wants to save them.

"Claude, Vincent, we should leave her to get some more rest. She has been through a lot today."

"You and Claude can go father, I'm going to stay here with her."

Ciel raises a brow at this as he looks between us, then a slight smile forms on his lips and he nods.

"Very well, we will be a few doors down if you need us."

Saying this, both my uncles leave the room after having said goodnight and kissed my head gently.

I sigh and rest my head on Vincent's shoulder, he then wraps an arm around my shoulder and gently strokes it with his thumb.

"I'm such a pain in the ass aren't I?"

I ask with a slight chuckle and Vincent nods with a slight smile.

"Yeah, you really are."

Then I remember what he said to the twin angels before I lost consciousness.

 _ **"Well what do we have here sister. It seems the little insect is in love."**_

 _ **"Yes I AM in love with her, and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe!"**_

I look up at him and see that he's looking down at me with a warm, gentle smile. I then sit up which causes him to look at me in confusion.

"Angie, what is it?"

"You said you were in love with me."

He starts in surprise then averts his eyes as a blush creeps onto his cheeks, realization hitting him he chuckles nervously then rakes a hand through his hair.

"Yeah...I did say that."

"Vincent..."

He turns back to look at me when suddenly, I place my hand on his cheek and kiss him softly. He stiffens in surprise at first but then closes his eyes, returning the kiss more deeply as he wraps his arms around my waist and shoulders, pulling me flush up against him.

"I am in love with you too Vincent, I just never knew if you were serious about me or not."

I whisper to him as our lips part for air.

He smiles somewhat sadly and strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I never made it clear, I was just always so nervous around you. But I can say now with all seriousness that I love you Angie, and I always have."

We smile at one another before his lips reclaim my own once more in a deep, passionate kiss, his tongue entering my mouth and tasting every inch of it before our tongues come together in a desperate, hungry dance. Soon we are lying back against the bed and he runs his hand slowly down along my side, tracing every curve of my body with his fingertips. I moan and shiver slightly from the sensation before sitting up and undoing his shirt, our lips never breaking apart as we slowly undress one another. I flip him over and trail kisses down along his chest and abs, causing him to close his eyes and bite his lip, moaning in delight as I move down toward his already hard and throbbing erection. Biting my lip, I look at it's size and width, wondering how I'd fit it into my mouth let alone anywhere else, he's big, at least 8 inches long and 2 1/2 inches thick. Thinking this I run my hand gently up along it's length before gripping it and running my lips and tongue down along the side of his shaft, his back arches from the pleasure and he looks down at me through narrowed eyes as I move up to the head and take it into my mouth, sucking gently at first then hard as my hand strokes the shaft.

He moans out and closes his eyes as his head pushes back against the pillow, he then sits up and grabs my hips, pulling me onto his lap as our lips come together, he runs his hands up and down along my back before laying me down onto the bed. Soon his lips are on my neck, kissing and sucking gently before moving down to my breasts, cupping my left breast he takes my right nipple into his mouth and I shiver as his tongue plays with it's tip. He then does the same thing to my left nipple before trailing his lips down past my abdomen and to my inner thigh where he sinks his fangs deep into the flesh causing my back to arch as I close my eyes, I moan out and gently grip his hair before he looks up at me with a smirk and moves between my legs. I look down at him and bite my lip as his finger rubs up and down between the lips of my womanhood slowly before pushing into my opening, I gasp softly and he takes my clit into his mouth before sucking and nibbling on the hood of it, flicking his tongue against it as shuttering moans escape my lips from the pleasure, he then inserts another finger and moves them in and out as he curls his fingers inside me. Soon I am so wet that I can no longer stand it and he seems to share my feelings since he moves himself up and kisses me once more, gently brushing the hair sticking to my slightly sweaty face.

"Ready?"

He asks and I nod my head before wrapping my arms up along his back, he smiles both gently and apologetically before pushing himself into me slowly, I gasp and dig my nails into his shoulder blades from the pain. He bites his lip for two different reasons, one from my nails and two from the tightness surrounding his member.

"Just a little more."

He kisses my forehead and eyelids before giving one swift thrust and we both gasp loudly, he and I are now one and I hold him close as my body trembles. Sitting up, he wraps my legs around his waist and holds me close. This is the first time for both of us, so of course he'll feel unimaginable pleasure while I feel unimaginable pain. But he treats me tenderly, rubbing my back and leaving feather light kisses all over my face.

"How does it feel?"

He asks with a scared yet hopeful smile.

"It hurts but at the same time, it feels good and I'm happy."

I say with a slightly trembling smile.

"I'm glad."

Saying this he kisses me gently.

"How does it feel for you?"

He lets out a small chuckle and smiles.

"Amazing."

I blush slightly and smile.

"I'm glad."

"Do you wanna try moving? See if the pain's gone."

I nod and move my hips as he shivers and I moan lightly from the new sensation that runs through me. Taking that as a sign, he begins to gently rock his hips, thrusting up into me as he grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a passionate kiss, I in turn wrap my arms around his neck and move my hips in rhythm with his. Our gentle movements soon turn into something more wild and hungry as my lips find his neck and I sink my fangs into him, he shutters and groans in pleasure as the grip on my head becomes tighter, he soon has me on my back and holds my one leg tightly against his hip as his thrusts speed up, hitting all the right spots and I can't help but throw my head back into the pillow as my back arches upwards. The room is soon filled with our pleasurable moans and sighs as we near our climax.

"Oh...Angie...I'm going to...!"

"Uh...Vincent...me too...!"

Our sweat drenched bodies press together once more as our moans grow louder and his thrusts wilder and soon.

"AH!"

We both cry out in unison as we climax, he collapses beside me as I bring a clenched hand to my chest and breath heavily. He then pulls me close and I snuggle into him as he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you Angie."

"I love you too Vincent."

His arms tighten around me and I feel so safe, so loved that I soon drift off to sleep in his arms.


	9. The Plan

After recovering my strength and letting my wounds heal my uncles, Vincent and I all head out to find the building my parents are being held in. Thanks to my uncle, Ciel we hardly have any trouble locating the place. As we approach the building we find a bushel of trees and hide behind them, sneakily scoping the place out before making our move.

"Eight guards total...two on each side of the building. They seem to be packing some heat though."

States Vincent.

"OK, Vincent and I will take care of the guards flanking the East and West sides of the building, uncle Ciel and Claude will take care of the ones flanking the North and South sides. Remember to keep an eye out for those twin angels...if anything or anyone can hurt us, it's them and the weapons they wield."

With this they nod in agreement and we begin to move out and execute our plan when...

"HEY YOU! FREEZE!"

We all stop dead in our tracks when we notice at least ten soldiers circling around us.

"Where the hell...?"

I sigh and shrug. These guards are not normal humans, they seem to be turned but something about them is different. They're faster and can mask their presence it seems.

"Don't tell me..."

I growl slightly under my breath while racking my hand through my hair and sighing loudly.

"What is it Angelina?"

I turn to my uncle Claude and shake my head slightly, meanwhile my uncle Ciel seems to share my thoughts and his fists clench tightly at his side.

"They're perfected turned."

He states and I nod my head in agreement, a grim look on my face as I turn back to the soldiers.

"Put your hands up slowly and surrender."

All the soldiers raise their guns, semi automatics and rifles pointed directly at either our heads or hearts.

Now I know in any normal situation we'd be smart and do as they say, these men are perfected turned, plus they have ammunition that was more or less created by the twin angels. But at this point in time, being so close to saving my parents, my brain wouldn't register anything else but that one thought. I simply grin and stare down the soldiers before pulling out my katana. Seeming to share my thoughts, Vincent places his gauntlets on and my uncle Ciel pulls the rapier hidden within his cane out. Seeing this, the soldiers tighten their grips on their weapons and slowly move closer towards us.

"Drop your weapons NOW!"

They demand and we all chuckle. Then, in a flash...

CLING!

BANG!

"GUHH!"

We're hit by some of the bullets and thrown back by the sheer force of it as we move to attack. The soldiers continue to fire and we all fight with every fiber of our being as we continue to get up, advance, and fall. They may be delivering some serious damage to us, but not without losing some of their own. Having been hit so many times by their ammunition, we all retreat into the woods to recuperate and gather, if not all, than a little bit of our strength.

"Their ammunition...Ugh!"

I pull out one of the bullets that has lodged itself into my right shoulder.

"They've been infused with the angels power it seems..."

"Indeed."

My uncle Claude pants as he himself pulls a bullet out of his upper left thigh and examines it closely.

"Silver bullets that have ancient writings carved into them, the slight bluish glow is proof of the angels infused power."

As he says this he pulls out yet another bullet that has pierced his side.

After removing all their bullets, we notice our wounds begin to close up. But we hardly have time to recover fully before more shots ring out and bullets whizz past our heads, splintering the bark of the trees we're hiding behind.

"We're sitting ducks out here!"

Vincent shouts over the noise of blazing guns and cracking wood.

He's right and we all know it. I bite my lips in frustration and make a decision, I then rip off my trench coat, grip the handle of my katana tighter and close my eyes while taking a deep breath. Noticing this, Vincent places a hand on my shoulder as if to stop me from doing what I'm about to do, but I just simply shake him off. I have come to far to run now, my parents are in that building and I'll be dammed if I turn my back on them now that we're so close to achieving our goal.

With this thought, I take a step out from behind the trees when all of a sudden...

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

The soldiers start to scream out in surprise and confusion one after the other as vines and tree roots begin to wrap themselves around their legs and arms, causing them to drop their guns. And there...standing a mere five feet away from us is non other than my parents.

"Stay away from my family..."

My mother growls as her bright green eyes glow fiercely and the soldiers get tossed up into the air like they're nothing but rag dolls.

As the soldiers get tossed around, my father uses his speed and jumps up into the air to deliver some devastating blows of his own.

I am stunned as I watch this scene unfold before me and soon the others join me with their mouths agape. We are both confused as to how they escaped, yet amazed at the sheer power they're unleashing onto the soldiers. Soon enough they are all defeated and my parents stand there looking at all the fallen soldiers as if they were nothing before making their way towards us, we watched still in a dumbfounded faze as my parents stand before, so many questions swimming around in our heads but our lips find no words to speak. My uncle Ciel is the first of us to speak however.

"How did you escape?"

Was his question and my parents simply smirk in response.

"Why Ciel, were you worried?"

"Insufferable fool! OF COURSE I WAS! WE ALL WERE!"

My father seems somewhat taken aback by my uncles outburst and loses the sarcastic smirk.

Seeing this my mother steps forward with a warm, gentle smile and places a hand on uncle Ciel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry we worried all of you. While we were in there, making sure those angels thought we were right where they wanted us we came up with a plan of escape..."

And so my parents explain how they escaped, feigning weakness, attacking the guards as my father pretended my mother was severely ill and needed immediate medical attention then escaping their cell. Of course they had to fight through numerous guards and soldiers, but with my parents combined efforts their plan worked and then they heard of intruders and suspecting it to be us, ran outside only to have their suspicions confirmed when they saw us being shot at and running into the thicket of trees.

"So yeah."

Says my mother with a confident air about her, causing me to roll my eyes in response.

"We also learned that the reason they wanted us alive yet weakened was for some kind of ritual. According to what we heard, the ritual is to raise Drakeo from his grave."

States my father.

"Wait, who's Drakeo?"

Asks, Vincent and my parents along with my uncles look at us with a grim expression.

"Drakeo is the very first vampire. Legend says that he was created around the time of man, a warrior so obsessed with power that he turned to a Necromancer to acquire more of it, but the power he obtained was not what he expected, he turned into a monster hell bent on blood and destruction. When he looked upon the blood stained land now void of any human life he became bored and vanished, never to be heard of or seen again. But it seems the angels have found him and plan to bring him back...they plan on having him once again rule."

After my mother finishes, my uncles and father all look away in frustration their fists clenching at their sides.

If what they say is true, than we are all screwed. This guy is bad news and if he works alongside the angels and leads their army of perfected turned...god above I don't even want to imagine the chaos.

"OK, so what's the plan?"

At once everyone turns to look at me as I ask this.

"Well we can't just do nothing. If this guy is really that bad, we can't let him lead an entire army of perfected turned alongside those damned angels now can we?"

For once everyone around me shows signs of hesitation which strikes me as odd, especially for my parents. The badass vampires that have defeated every enemy that has come their way with ease. If they were hesitating than this really didn't bode well for anyone.

"There is a way for him to be defeated."

My uncle Claude, who has been quiet up until now finally speaks up and we all turn to look at him. Clearing his throat, he opens his mouth and begins to speak.

"Legend says that, the only thing that can kill Drakeo is the legendary weapon that killed the son of god."

"Wait wait, you mean to tell me that Jesus didn't die from all those wounds he suffered?"

Everyone beside myself and Vincent nods their heads, a serious look on their faces. Vincent and I were never really ones to believe in all that, but the seriousness in my uncles and parents eyes had somewhat convinced me.

"Are you SERIOUS?!"

I ask in stunned disbelief and my uncle Claude pushes his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, causing a slight gleam as he nods his head.

"Yes. Now may I continue?"

He asks, sending me a look that says he won't except no for an answer and I gulp before nodding my head yes. He's scary when he's serious.

"Now then. The story goes that when Jesus was crucified on the cross he had merely passed out from the amount of blood he had lost. The guards stationed at his cross noticed this and thought he was dead, so to ensure he was truly dead one of them pierced his side with a spear and punctured his heart. Jesus screamed out one final time as the skies darkened and roared with thunder and lightning. From that day on, the spear head has been revered and sacred, being kept under heavy guard. The weapon is now called, the Spear of Destiny. But the down side is, if we kill Drakeo then..."

With that my uncles face falls into sadness along with my parents and Ciel. Vincent and I stand there, grim faced and confused.

"Wait, so you're telling me that if we kill Drakeo then we will...?"

They all nod their heads and I look down at the ground in horror.

"We'll die.."

Whispers Vincent at my side.

"I'm sorry Angelina...but there's nothing we can d-"

"Yes there is."

My mother, father and uncles all look at me in disbelief when they see the look of determination on my face.

"You can't mean to..?"

"I do."

Asks my father and I look at him firmly.

"Angie, think about this for a minute! We'll all be killed if we use this weapon on Drakeo!"

"And many more innocent people will die if we don't Vincent! It's our only option, us or them! Isn't that why we created our order, to protect human life?!"

With my outburst I can see the stunned and baffled looks on everyone's face.

"Father, Claude. Is there no other way?"

Vincent asks them but they simply shake their heads, worry and concern etched across their faces. Vincent looks down at the ground and my mother comes to stand beside me, placing her hand on my shoulder with a smile.

"Angelina's right. We have vowed to protect the human race from all who threaten them no matter the cost, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

"Mom..."

I look up at my mothers warm, gentle smile and return it with tears blurring my vision.

"Well than, what are we waiting for?"

Says my uncle Ciel as he comes to stand in front of me with a cocky smirk and glint in his eyes.

"I've been waiting to meet our creator for a long time. I have a few things I'd like to discuss with him."

"Uncle Ciel..."

My father and uncle Claude then move to stand on either side of me and smile, nodding as they place a hand on my head and shoulder like they used to do when I was a child.

"Sebastian, Chris...you raised a strong and honorable woman."

"That we have."

"Father...uncle Claude.."

I bite my lip and look down at the ground, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes at any moment from their encouragement.

"Wherever Angie goes, I will follow happily."

Says Vincent as he comes to stand directly in front of me before lifting my face up gently with a finger to look at him. He smiles softly as he looks into my eyes.

"I would gladly die alongside you, Angelina Michaelis."

With that I throw my arms around his neck and pull him into a tight embrace which he returns lovingly and kisses the top of my head.

"Now than, since we're all in agreement. Claude, Ciel see what you can find out about the location of this all powerful weapon. Sebastian and I will ask around about where Drakeo is, Angelina and Vincent..."

We pull away from one another and look towards my mother, her face showing the same confident smile as always as she pats us on the backs.

"Go find those pesky Angels and make sure they no longer get in our way."

With that we all nod, and after saying our farewells, we head off to do what we were meant to do. This time, we WILL succeed, no matter what.


	10. I'm really sorry everyone!

Hey guys, Hylia28 here. I just wanted to take a moment and apologize for not updating this story in a while. Thing is I have a bad case of writers block and have no idea where to go. Again I apologize and I hope to get some inspiration back soon. Thanks for everything. :)


End file.
